Talk:BIG BROTHER 18 WAR/@comment-26840558-20160713170639
I'm gonna make a full order now with reasoning #'Zakiyah', I think Zakiyah's playing a great game right now and she seems like a really cool person too. She doesn't really have any enemies and is being protected by many people, so I see her lasting for awhile. I hated Zakiyah Week 1 when she was aligned with Paul, Victor, and Jozea, but thank god that all changed soon. Hopefully we'll see a Zakiyah HOH soon, and a Zaulie segment. LOVE #'Michelle', okay game-wise Michelle hasn't done a whole lot in the house, but she seems like such a fun person and is completely hilarious. Drunk Michelle ("Big Meech") is my favorite of all-time, and I think as the game goes on and we get to jury she could start becoming really good, as she is a superfan. Also it's so awesome and inspirational how she was just a Big Brother tumblr blogger, like that means any one of us "normal people" could get cast on the show. LOVE #'James', I didn't like James in his original season, but he's so amazing this year. He seems to be laying low this time around and is getting along with everyone, which is good. But we know how much of a competition beast he is so I can't wait to see what he'd do with the power once he gets it. Plus, Jatalie is life. LOVE #'Natalie', Natalie is the same with Michelle as she hasn't done much game-wise, but I can see her becoming the Heather Decksheimer of the season. She's super bubbly and sweet, yet is kinda treated unfairly by some people in the house, which annoys me, but I think she's very capable of winning competitions and would love to see how she handles the power. LOVE #'Da'Vonne', I wasn't a fan of Da'Vonne's at all in her first season, and found her super annoying, but this season I am living for her. She's clearly very smart, but I worry she might turn into an Audrey Middleton of sorts. Especially towards the beginning of the game, she was planting a lot of seeds with the other houseguests, even those in her alliance, and I don't want that to blow up in her face like it did to Audrey. She's playing a little messy and needs to smooth that all up. Plus, she can't win competitions so she really needs to have an A+ social game. LIKE #'Nicole', Nicole is my problematic fave. I've had a soft spot for her since her first season, and I think she could be poised to win this season, but she really needs to get her game in check. She came in saying how she's single and is gonna play the game super girl power and without clinging to a man, but then she falls head over heels for Corey, who is blander than cardboard, and begins ruining her game for him. He's not smart, not personable, and not even that cute. However, I do love Nicole from the bottom of my heart and think if Corey gets out she'll go back to her senses and that's what needs to happen, because right now they're reminding me of Liz and Austin (not Clay and Shelli because Nicole isn't as much of a mastermind as Shelli was). LIKE #'Paulie', originally I absolutely loved Paulie because he was smart, athletic, funny, sweet, and of course fucking gorgeous. He remained on my good side for awhile and I was pretty pissed he wasn't included in the Eight Pack, but instead kinda just got strung along as a backup. His HOH week really made me love him even more, and he was slowly becoming my favorite. But then this week hit. It wasn't much, but he was so against saving Tiffany, his ally, in favor of people who would eagerly target him the first chance he got. It just didn't make any sense, and if it wasn't for him, the rest of the Eight Pack minus Frank would've voted to save Tiffany and she would be safe this week to go after Frank next week. It was just so odd and seemed like a stupid move to me. Also, I don't like how much he hates Natalie for absolutely no reason. He constantly talks about how he thinks she's a trashy rich party girl, when in reality she grew up pretty poor and is one of the nicest girls in the house who doesn't deserve any of this. Finally, I'll say it again, when is our Zaulie segment coming. LIKE #'Tiffany', Tiffany had really high expectations going into the house since she is the sister of one of the best players to ever play the game. However, honestly I think she kinda flopped. Vanessa was notorious for being able to flip votes just by her sheer persuasion and also won competitions whenever she needed to. Tiffany has never won a competition and I don't think she has as good a social game as Vanessa does. However, it doesn't help at all that everyone is very paranoid about her being Vanessa's sister. I think if they didn't look so much alike and she was the only sibling in the season, things would've gone much more smoothly for her. Also, I don't really like her playing style of throwing her allies under the bus whenever she felt the need to pledge allegiance to someone else. She even did this to Natalie, who's the sweetest girl in the house and the only person to never talk any shit about Tiffany. EH #'Paul', if you would've told me Week 1 that Paul wouldn't be my least favorite for the majority of the season, I would've laughed hysterically. Originally, Paul was a preseason fave of mine because he seemed like a cool, laid back rocker. However, after entering the house he did a complete 180 and turned into a jackass. I don't know what kind of act he was putting on in his interviews, but he's not cool, not laid back, and a poser too. When he was aligned with Jozea and Victor, he was at his worst. As he allies began getting chopped off, he realized that if he didn't shut his mouth he'd be next so he thankfully he did. Now, I can tolerate him. He's even funny occasionally with his comments in the DR, and hopefully he continues getting better. EH #'Bronte', when I saw Bronte's first preseason interview I absolutely fell in love with her because she just seemed like an adorable combination of Johnny Mac and Becky Burgess and I thought her voice was hilarious. However, after she moved into the house she became just obnoxious and aligned with the wrong people. Originally she was probably like my third least favorite, but after Jozea and Victor's evictions she distanced herself from that side thankfully, and now I can tolerate her. The stuff she said about James was pretty out of line, but I contribute that to being surrounded by Jozea, Victor, and Paul. She's much better now just with the Spy Girls, and hopefully she can redeem herself in the future. She does get some extra points for being Natalie's best friend, and for Natalie to like her she must have some good qualities. EH #'Corey', all in all, I don't have much actually against Corey. The goat burning and the homophobic stuff on his Twitter were pretty bad, but he's from Texas so I kinda go in with expectations that stuff like that will happen (I'm horrible). At first, I really liked Corey because he was going against Jozea and Paul, and aligning with the Veterans. However, then he completely corrupted Nicole. Corey isn't smart, he isn't social, he doesn't seem like he knows much about the game, and he's super weird and bland. I don't get what Nicole sees in him, and I think the only way to get our Nicole back is to evict him, so that's what I really want to happen. I don't necessarily want something bad to happen to him, but if that's what saves Nicole it's what needs to happen. DISLIKE #'Bridgette', I was rooting for Bridgette in the beginning, I really was. I thought she was cute, smart, and seemed like a really sweet girl. But then she got corrupted by Frank. I don't know what happened where she decided to abandon the Spy Girls for the ogre, that was such a stupid move. Part of me thinks she thinks she's playing Frank (while in reality he's playing her) because I remember in a preseason interview she said she wanted to attach to someone and be their puppet master. Anyways, she's completely throwing her game out the window and needs a reality check soon. HATE #'Frank', the most obvious one on this list. I absolutely hated Frank in his original season and avidly rooted against him and Boogie because I just had a feeling they were assholes (this was prior to when I'd follow live feeds). Now that I get updated on the live feeds, I realize that I was right and Frank really is an asshole. I hate how he thinks he's super safe in the house too and hope he's evicted soon, however I just know if he's evicted pre-jury he'll win the Battle Back. HATE